


True Love

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's possible to love and hate someone at the same exact time. <br/>At least that's what Derek and Stiles' relationship proved time and time again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

“You never fucking listen!” Derek growled at him and Stiles just smirked back at him, lips tinted red with blood.

“Only when you’re telling me to sit at home and play house maid while you go out and try to get yourself killed” he spat angrily.

“You’re an idiot!” Derek ranted.

“And you’re an asshole.” Stiles retorted.

Derek just glared at him, and Stiles glared right back.

“Sometimes I just want to slap you in your face, you know that right?” Stiles started, gesturing his hands wildly. “I spend my time flipping between wanting to hug you and wanting to freaking choke you! You are the only person I know that can push every single one of my buttons and you are such an asshole but I love you!” Stiles said glaring daggers at Derek.

“And sometimes I wonder why the hell I put up with it, with you treating me like the stupid feeble human but nobody has ever made me feel like you do, it’s infuriating because I hate you almost as much as I love you.” Stiles’ face burned red and Derek just stood there, slightly in shock but not saying anything.

“You know just once I wish you would try to wrap your head around my feelings, try to be a little less of a dick! Like would it kill you to be a little romantic? Not even candlelight dinners but you know going on a date that doesn’t end in a stakeout?”

Derek’s face was screwed up in what looked like confusion and pain.

“I just don’t get it, I know you love me! I know you do, but sometimes I don’t know if you do because if you did you would know that making me sit on the sidelines while every single person that I have in the world is out there seconds away from being killed is the worst possible thing that you could ever do to me. If I don’t get to bench you, you don’t get to bench me got it?”

Derek frowned.

“That wasn’t a rhetorical question.” Stiles hissed, closing into Derek’s personal space and jabbing a finger at his chest.

“I can’t make that promise.” Derek said after a moment.

“Like hell you can’t.” Stiles countered, “You can make that promise, or you can get out of my house.”

Derek’s eyes filled with panic, “I can’t lose you.” He said turning his back and reaching down to grab his discarded coat. Stiles rolled his eyes, and grabbed his wrist to spin him back around.

“I can’t lose you either.” He replied, “Which means we’ve just got to get used to working together, in the field and off of it.”

Derek glared but he nodded.

“Good, now tell me you love me and give me a kiss.” Stiles demanded, smiling at him.

Derek rolled his eyes but swooped forward to press his lips to Stiles’.

“I love you.” He said, “I have no idea why, but I do.”

Stiles grinned, “Good.”

“You’re still an idiot.” Derek amended.

“And you’re still an asshole.” Stiles countered.

“But you still love me?” Derek half asked.

Stiles just smiled and leaned forward to seal their lips together, “its true love baby.”

Derek might have punched him for calling him baby.

It was worth it.


End file.
